Star Crossed Lovers: To Love From Above
by Lexi Mokingjay
Summary: Katniss has three days to make Peeta fall in love with her. He's been in coma for a few years and there's only one chance, to bring him back from the place from above, called Aridness. Once he wakes up, he can either love her or hate her. Can she risk a new life with Peeta or would she abandon him to something more cruel that death? [Everlark] Rated:M for sensuality, nothing more.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I do not own anything of the characters or premises of the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins.

**Chapter One**

Strong sturdy hands grasped mine in a slow peaceful rhythm. His fingers were long and powerful, and I knew from personal experience how capable they were to inflict pain, but yet those same fingers held the right amount of delicacy. To admire them from the beauty that only he could create, as well the peace he could only give. Time made them a baker's capable hands; a choice made them a survivors hands, and love transformed them the most skillful weapon a lover could ever have.

His breath tickled my left ear sending chills to my body. A sigh escaped from my lips. I still could not believe we were here safe and sound. As his hand guided mine toward the color palette taking more paint in the brush. Our hands returned to the canvas in front of us, his entwined in mine making it seem that I was the one painting. I could seem childish to paint this way, but he asked me to paint with him, and even if he already knew my response, being that I did not know how to paint, he still asked me; so how could I deny him the simple pleasure of being in his company? And I discovered I was enjoying it myself so much.

"Katniss, if you sigh again I'm going to kiss you."

Smiling, I turn slightly. His forearms making a barrier between us and the world. I drink in the way his beautiful sapphire eyes glow with such warm, as well desire lurking there. It was hypnotic, a spell I could not break nor did I want to. I wanted to drown forever in those deep pools of azure enchantment.

He gently turns me toward his chest and kisses me. His lips were soft and yet they were demanding. I let the paintbrush fall to the floor as my hands twisted at the back of his neck bringing him closer. His right hand smeared with paint caresses my jaw, and his left hand pulls me even closer to him. I feel the warm emitting from his body as well his smell. He smelled like a sunset in winter, refreshing and full of promises. He melted my ice walls and brought me to life. I feel like the princess who slept for a thousand years, and finally woke up to find that there was indeed someone waiting for her. He is mine as I am his.

I smiled through the kiss, over thinking the same phrase that gave me strength each day. "_Peeta is mine to love." _

He breaks the kiss and stares at my eyes for a long moment. A silly grin splayed upon his face. "Were you smiling, love?"

"Yes," I could not hold my own happiness and giddiness.

His thumb gently pushes my chin upward, so that our eyes meet. "Why"

"Because, we remain with love and I love you with my life Peeta Mellark."

I put my hand above his heart, felling the steady rhythm. "You are mine to love… Peeta."

He brought his lips to mine with a force of a hungry man presented on a feast. He devoured, claimed and loved me like a starving man with so much untamed passion.

I broke the kiss gasping for air. He brought his forehead to mine and my eyes closed. It was blissful. It seemed so perfect.

He touches my cheek. "It's time for me to go, my love."

"Go?"

"I will always wait for you, Katniss. No matter what, I will wait." There was so much pain in his eyes.

"Wait? But you are here with me!" I tried to grab the hem of his shirt but he began to disintegrate.

"Bye…."

"Don't go!"

I wake up screaming and trashing in my bed. This was not possible Peeta, has been in coma for three years. I saw him every day laying defenseless and unknowing the world around him and it hurt. My hands closed over my ears and I screamed as much I could do, until my throat hurt, and until my body hurt from so much sobbing. There in exhaustion, I could find an abyss and only there I could contempt's; even if it was for a few hours. President Snow was dead, and why I fell that I was still under his paw. How much longer until I reach insanity?


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: I do not own anything of the characters or premises of the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The room was cold and shouted sterility from the whiteness all around. I was so anxious and nervous from leaving Peeta in the attendance of a capitol nurse, but Plutarch convocation to discuss Peeta's condition was something of a startle. My hand involuntarily went to locket around my neck…Peeta's locket. I clutch it tightly. I watch as Plutarch Heavensbee, enter the room and greet us. I could not get myself to talk, not right now; all I wanted was to get this over with and return to the hospital.

"Peeta Melark, can be conscious for seventy two hours. It's a fragile single opportunity to bring him back from above, a place called Aridness. It's a place of having very little of everything, a place where the soul can linger" He scans the faces of the few people gathered.

"Our goal it's to connect his soul to his body, as a matter of speaking. We will use game-making technology to make it possible, but there's only one strong emotion that can connect it." His eyes find mine and I try to swallow.

"Love can be the messenger of the soul, but we have one element that may inflict in his behavior."

"What can inflict it?" Effie asks with trembling gloved hands on her lap.

Plutarch sighing goes around the back of his leather chair. "His mind will be in blank. He will not have any memory of his past nor his present. Once his brought to reality, he will have flashes of the Aridness and that's what we want to manipulate in order to bring him back. He will be reborn and that's our opportunity, since we discovered strange dreaming phases in Petta's mind."

My hand went to my mouth, swallowing the cry. "_It was real!_"

"We discovered that Peeta can connect with Katniss through dreams, his brain waves are strong and he can manipulate his landscapes; but there's something blocking the access to reach out of the coma. This became apparent since the Hijacking of President Snow, but the effects on Peeta is something almost unheard of; it's like he's living in his own world and that's what's this mission is about. We need to take Peeta out of the protective slumber."

"So, you are telling me Peeta built himself in a cocoon?" Haymitch sips from his cup of coffee but from the smell permeating the room it had alcohol in it.

"Yes. It's a defensive wall his mind created in order to cope with his tortures and the ugliness of the rebellion."

"What Katniss has to do?" Gale asks impatiently with a scowl on his face and arm folded over his chest.

"She needs to make him her fall in love with her."

Johanna snorts. "Like that's ever going to happen. The girl on fire bending in one knee professing her love"

"Johanna!" Annie exclaims.

"What! My therapist said not to censor my thoughts." She said defensibly and rolling her eyes.

"What happens if she fails?" Gale asks seeming more animated of the reunion than before. All voices cease talking, waiting for Plutarch response.

He clears his throat. "Both of them would be found in a perpetual state of coma with permanent brain damage."

Haymitch leans against the table toward me. "So, are you up to it sweetheart?"

I look at Plutarch right in the eye. "No."

* * *

**Author 's Note:**

**Thanks to all of you, who stops by and reads my story, I really appreciated. Also, I would love to hear from you, so please feel free to comment or leave me messages for thoughts, visions or reviews. Thank you. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:** I do not own anything of the characters or premises of the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Chapter Three

My hands grasp tightly Peeta's hand. In all this time I had watched him sleep it's been a blessing and a curse. The Peeta full of live and loop-side smiles was gone, and in his place there was a stranger lying motionless while all around him different machines helped him live. This was not the Peeta I married, neither the one who whispered at night close to my ear that he wished for a family. A lump formed in my throat making it difficult to swallow. If I had knew earlier, would I have done things differently?

Having children scared me so much, and long ago I made an oath to not bring a child to this world, but things had changed.

I closed my eyes at the memory, his arms wrapped around my waist and my back against his chest. While he was giving me soft kisses in the line of my jaw, he kept saying the same reassuring words over and over.

_"__We are safe now, Katniss."_

"You could live a hundred lifetimes and not deserve him, you know." Haymitch says with glassy eyes.

I look at him, so much for sobriety. "Yeah, yeah."

He slouches in a chair facing me. "Why don't you give it a try?"

I bit my lower lip. "I'm scared of failing," Out loud I sound like a coward but I'm too scared.

"Scared? Katniss, that boy lost his leg for you and was willing to die for you! Don't you think fear is something we all have? But we are the ones who decide whether or not it controls us or our choices."

"What do you what me to do Haymitch! To throw myself into an unknown arena, where Peeta can hate me or love me?

"Katniss, listen to me. Peeta connects to you in dreams and he's still in coma. Don't you think it's a little weird that even in his condition, he reaches' for you?"

"What are you saying?"

"I believe that both of you are what they called centuries ago… soulmates."

"Soulmate of the boy with the bread or soulmate of the boy who brings bread?" I catch myself thinking. My eyes search Peeta's face.

"Either way it's still Peeta sweetheart," Haymitch said like he was reading my mind. He rose from the chair and walks toward the door. He pauses for a moment and lets a sigh. "Don't make him wait any longer." He closes the door behind him with a firm thud.

My mind traveled back to the day of the reaping, for the seventy- four hunger games. When Effie made her appearance and spoke through the microphone to district twelve with her capitol accent. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to all of you, who stops by and reads my story I really appreciated. Also, I would love to hear from you so, please feel free to comment or leave me messages for thoughts, visions or reviews. Thank you. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE:** I do not own anything of the characters or premises of the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Once this is done, there's no going back. There's no way we can reverse the damage from this. Are we clear Katniss?" Plutarch said.

"Yes."

He furrows with brow but then soften his face and walks to the white screen in the middle of the room. "Begin count down!" He ordered to his crew.

I tried to breathe calmly and watch strait ahead of me, blocking everything just like Cinna taught me to. My body was strapped in a chair that would maintain my body alive for the three days. I see my forearms hooked to an IV that will sent the right amount of nutrients, sedative or even blood to my system. As well a sticky round clip on my index finger and another above my breast that will monitor my heart beats. I push my head backwards felling the cables that connects me to a device that would merge me into Peeta's realm.

The palms of my hands were covered in a sheet of sweat and my heart beat was like a drum in my ears. I hear someone's footsteps approaching and I tilt my head to the side.

"Just for advice, don't let the boy die." Haymitch says as he approaches me.

"Thanks. I will try to have it on mind." I state and turn to look straight ahead.

He lets out a heavy sight as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Remember this; every second you find yourself in the Aridness is a lost time on the clock."

I scrunch my face, trying to take in what he just told me. I turn sideways and look at him.

"This is for Peeta."

"I sincerely hope so, for the sake of him...sweetheart."

I watch white luminous light appear before my eyes as an electric current possesses my body. I try to gasp for air, but something makes it impossible. It's like I'm inside an electric bubble, and suddenly everything begins to slow down. The pressure I felt, it's no longer making my breathing difficult. I feel light as an arrow shot across the sky.

I take everything in as I adjust my surroundings. And right there it struck me. Peeta's mind was beautiful.

The sky was a beautiful cerulean blue, filled with different kind of birds diving throught the sky. I recognize the mockingjay's singing softly and I can't help, but smile. I close my eyes, and breath in the clean fresh air; scented like pine and something else...bread. "Peeta." I breathe out and tears blurrs my vision.

"Remember, girl on fire. I'm still betting on you." I let out a cry, as the memory of Cinna appears before my eyes. His soft brown eyes framed by dark lashes and his only adormentent, a tin gold line on his eyelids that accentuaded his cat eyes. Brieftly, I let my mind go backward to the sevety- four games, just minutes away from being put in the arena. When Cinna, brings his forehead to mine, as his hands clasp each side of my head; giving me strenght and corage. I open my eyes and with my left hand, I kiss three fingers and raise my hand. A simbol of my district twelve. A farewell, a good luck or a be brave.

I look down from the platform and see a forest but not far from it, was smoke swirling in the air. I slowly made my way down using the rope that gamemakers provided me. Once I reached the end of the rope, it disappeared as well the platform; but in its place there was a satchel and beside it, there was a bow and a pouch full of arrows.

I take the satchel and wear it across my body. I take the arrows pouch and place it on my back and grab the bow in my hands. I turn slowly, getting my bearings and select the direction of the smoke as the path to follow. My boots stomps on a twig and I see little furry creatures with a fuzzy round tail hiding from my presence. "Rabbits." I murmur. I could hunt or set traps for game, but I was too anxious to meet Peeta.

The air was cool against my cheek and the fresh scent of flowers perfumed the forest. My left ear catches the soft sound of a heavy splash. Hurrying toward the sound, I find myself thinkimg diferent scenarios where Peeta could get in danger or hurt himself. "He could slip from silt from the rocks! My eyes goes round at the thought of a more dangerous situation. "A powerful current could drown him!" My mind screamed. I urged my self to go faster, not caring that three branches scaped or cutted my skin. "Please be safe!"

There at some distance I see a waterfall and I make myself jog to the boulder, searching for Peeta. The sound of the water was deafening, making it impossible for me to detect new sounds. I raise my right arm and grab an arrow and sync it with my bow.

"Who are you?"

"Peeta?" I turn around very slowly and I find myself caught off guard by a set of beautiful blue eyes full of distrust.

"How do you know my name?" He said, raising a sword to my throat.

"It's me Katniss...your wife."

"My wife?"

"Lady, I'm about to get married in three days."

"Married? To whom?"

"To me."

Both of them turn around to see the owner of the voice behind tree.

"Hi, buttercup!" A dimple smile appeared on Peeta's face. He lowered the sword and embraced the woman in his arms.

She gives him a peck on his lips and turns towards me. A snicker draws on her lips.

"What's wrong Katniss, the fire burned out?"

I narrow my eyes, and raise my bow and arrow targeting her.

"Hi, Johanna." I breathe out and let the arrow fly away from my fingers.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to all of you, who stops by and take the time to read my story I really appreciated. Also, I would love to hear from you, so please feel free to comment or leave me messages for thoughts, visions or reviews. Thank you. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE:** I do not own anything of the characters or premises of the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As the arrow flew close of her head; I saw Johanna flinch and let's out a breath.

"I will say this once. Back off."

Johanna, narrows her eyes to slits, and crosses her arms on her chest; her legs spread apart silently challenging me.

"And if…he chooses me, Katniss?"

I lower my bow and raise an eyebrow at her.

"It's not possible. Peeta is mine." I sounded territorial, but that boy was mine; not in the meaning of possession, but in felling's. Something inside me, made me protect him at all cost. I don't know if I was infatuated with him or if there was something more.

Johanna snarls and shout's "You are taking advantage of him! Let him choose for heaven's sake!"

"I'm not taking advantage of him! You are the one who wants to marry him and I'm his wife!"

"No, Katniss. Right here, you aren't his wife. You are just a girl who seeks the unseen, like me. And I want Peeta."

"You aren't real. This is a game."

"Oh, really? Wouldn't be great for us to kill each other!" She screams with her arms wide open.

I watch as her eyes blaze with fury.

"What? After so long; I didn't had anyone to love. He makes me feel special."

I felt a pain so intense like, a knife twisting in my gut. I knew what she was talking about. I knew how he could make anyone feel comfortable. How his blue eyes made me smile. This was Peeta. No, this is Peeta. A kind boy; an old soul.

I clenched my jaw, if I wanted to win Peeta's heart; I needed to come clean and open my heart.

My eyes find Peeta's blue ones and I smile. Slowly he cocked his head to the side and returns my smile. My heart did a funny flip and my breath catches in my throat. "_God! I'm awful at this! He must think I'm a lunatic!"_ I close my eyes and open them again. I walk and stand in front of him and extend my arm.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen. In another dimension; I'm your wife, and my reason to be here it's to bring you back home…our home." I grasped his hand, clutching tightly. "Give us a chance, please. Give me a chance…" I whispered the last part and decided to go before I make something stupid like cry.

"Wait!"

I stopped, swallowing my tears, but dint turn. My back seemed stronger than my heart at the moment.

"Yes?" My voice seemed hoarse.

"You are the pearl."

"Excuse me?"

"I remember you…from dreams."

I clutched tightly my bow.

"I heard you… every…single… time."

I furrow my brow, trying to comprehend.

_"__Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree _

_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee. _

_Strange things did happen here _

_No stranger would it be _

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_—

A tear slips from my eyes, as I turn doubtfully and scared like a prey. I watch as his body is rigid like, he was holding himself by a single thread.

He lowers his gaze, and shuffles from foot to foot. He puts his hands in his pockets, and raises his eyes, determination was read in his strong jaw. He turns slightly and walks toward Johanna. "Please, let me know her for a bit. You have been wonderful, just let me know her."

She smiles painfully at him. "You healed me Peeta. I guess it's time for me to return the favor." He kissed the palm of her hand.

"But do something for me, alright?"

"Anything."

"Return and say goodbye. It annoys me people who don't say goodbye."

"Sure thing buttercup."

"I always hated that name." She grins at him. "Thank you."

"I'll see you when I get back." He looks at her one last time.

Peeta walks toward me. "Lead the way."

I smile and took a run in advantage. I knew in the past he would always follow, but would he follow the same path or a new one? I guess sometimes to discover new paths one must make the road to them. And that's what I wanted; a new road with Peeta.

He grabs my hand steadying me and changing the path. "I want to show you something…trust me." I responded by applying a light pressure in his hand.

He took us deep inside the woods, and for the first time; I felt comfortable by another person leading my path.

"Always." I said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: I do not own anything of the characters or premises of the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I could feel the feathery pressure of his hands above my eyes. As his sweet scent tempted my nostrils making me impatient to turn and kiss his lips. But I need it to hold on. For him this needed to proceed slowly. But the warm of his body emanating behind of me made my heart beat erratically against my chest. I tried to take slow deep breath through my mouth and unclench my fists so that they could rest casually along side of me.

"Almost there," his warm breath washed against my neck, making me tense. He left his lips linger a bit too much against the shell of my ear and I heard him draw a deep breath. This was something I was not accustomed to do since, Peeta was always my anchor. The steady land on my feet, but this time it felt like both of us were a turbulent tide crashing against the shore. I tried to swallow the lump on my throat.

"Uh-huh," I licked my suddenly dry lips and continued to be guided by him. He was managing to walk us in the forest. I was the one up front, but he that was behind me was the one truly leading the way.

"We are here," I could almost see the smile across his face. I was falling so badly for him. But was I falling again or was I afraid of him not to catch me?

"I will take my hands away now, Katniss."

Very gently he removed his hands, my eyes remained closed like unsure of what I was about to see.

"Open your eyes," It wasn't a command, but a plea.

My eyes opened on their accord, while my mind screamed not to let myself get lost in him. I felted safe, while my mind was racing back and for searching for something anything to push back and retract to my own confinement. A closet, a dark hole, anything, but blue eyes.

"Katniss…Just breathe, breathe with me," I mimicked his intake and exhale of breath, felling lightheaded. His arms grasping backwards my shoulder blades.

"Now, open slowly your eyes and see. Really see."

I did what he told me, opening slowly afraid of what it's there. I let out a gasp, at the display in front of me.

"Beautiful, isn't?" His hands lowered to my waist, soft, but firm like letting me know he's here. My attention gets diverted by the splashes' of color surrounding me. We were inside a cavern and it had multicolored quartz's encrusted in the wall, the incongruous terrain and ceiling. As the moonlight descended on a big hole of what it assumed to be a collapsed ceiling, it bathed the cave with its rays giving life to the quartz's. Each one of them glowed and sparkled on their own accord, lighting up the cavern mainly in lavender, pale pink, teal, white, and aquamarine. This was not the bold neon colors of the capitol, no. This was nature natural colors, shining bright and proud. This was such a gift to view. I squeeze Peeta's hand and lean to him.

"Thank you." I whisper, drinking in the moment.

"There's more, come on." He tugs me forward, grabbing my hand and starts walking to a tunnel. Light guides us and reflects on his blond hair making it look like a halo. As we made our way in the tunnel, I notice that in our entrance it was narrow, but now as we walk the tunnel was becoming wider. Through the thick walls, I could hear the current of water circulating, but where did it descends?

Peeta's makes an abrupt stop and I crash against his back, losing the balance of my feet. I hastily tried to grasp for him to find support, but with my solid weight it added the pressure to makes us fall. My body tumbled against his, but instead of meeting solid ground I felt myself sink. I felt Peeta's hands pulling me toward him. I kicked my legs trying to free myself.

With a strong pull of him, I felt whatever that draws us down slipped and now we were sliding toward the surface. I spit a mouthful of water and I listen to Peeta do the same. Giving me space to breathe, his left hand left my waist and pulled himself on his forearms.

Are you ok? He scrambled to my side. I caught, I felt my lugs burn, but I was fine. Nothing else happened apart from the fright. I chuckle at his caring attitude toward me. I guess something's never changed. I tilt my head sideways and smile at him. "That was refreshing," The worry disappears and he gives me a lopsided smile.

What we fell into was an indoor warm cavern pool and I managed to sit on the edge letting my toes play with the surface of the bubbling water. He straightens and goes to a corner, I turned my face in case he needed his privacy, but he surprises me by returning quickly and waving a towel in front of me. I was grateful for his thoughtfulness. He seated not far from me, leaving his legs out of the water.

"Where did you get this?" I motion to the towel.

"I come here a lot, and I always stock supplies just in case I want to have a night swim."

"Johanna must love this." _Where that came from? When did I become a jealous person?_ I bit my lower lip in shame of my outburst.

"Actually, I come here alone. Johanna doesn't like water...And she doesn't know about the cavern."

"Oh."

"You are the only one I have brought here, Katniss."

"I'm sorry." I straighten and pull the soft towel more firmly to my chest trying to block him from my view.

"I'm glad,"

I frown and turn look at him, trying to decipher what he's telling me.

He shifts closer, so that my thigh is pressed to his thigh and shoulder to shoulder. He was close, too close. He was taking all my personal space and I like it. His body temperature making me warm and I sucked on a breath.

He touched my cheek, caressing with his thumb in slow circles. It was just a touch, but it felted so intimate and I felt a pang of longing. I wanted more that we always had. No pain, no past, and no memories. I wanted to be happy, but could I make him happy?

Peeta, lowered to stroke my lower lip, from corner to corner. I meet his stare and what I see takes me back in time. There's was such innocence, that it was beautiful. _Gods, how I missed him._

"I know you… I believe that I know you better than you know yourself. That it's so confusing, but it's there inside my mind. You. All of you. I know your favorite color is green, that you like cheese buns and that you are afraid to love me. But know this, I'm giving us a chance, because I feel that you are part of me like the breath in my lungs and if I don't try I know I will regret it for the rest of my life. I'm connected to you, Katniss, more than I care to admit, more than I ever want to. It consumes me, and it burns brighter than coal."

"Peeta…I…"

His thumb stays on my lips preventing me speech. "Hush…" He whispered. Gently he pulled me to him. I rested my head on his chest, savoring the feel and scent of him. He wrapped his arms around me bringing me even closer to him. He rock's us back and forth; I closed my eyes, and let myself be carried away by the echo of his spoken words and the sensation of his lips pressing against my temple murmuring softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE:** I do not own anything of the characters or premises of the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins.

**Chapter 7**

The smell of earth woke me up. The humid air of the cavern made my hair stick on the scalp. As dawn broke loose, the temperature began to reduce to a pleasant warm. Straightening to a sitting position; I try to scrub off the sleep from my eyes. As my hands presses against my closed eyelids, I could not take away the feeling of being lost. Last night was testament of my confused felling for Peeta. I love him, but was my love what he needed? I shake my head pushing the black thoughts away.

"I have to try, damn it!" I grasp my head, trying to make any sense. To make me believe what I said or in this case, to believe what I felt. "Remember…remember."

_"__If you keep smiling like that I will have no choice but to kiss you senseless, love." He tipped my chin up ward and I was greeted by his beautiful eyes. _

_Involuntarily I smiled at him. What's not love? He took great care of me, he protected me and only he could made me happy. After all the heartache and pain of losing Prim, there was something inside of me that still refused to drown in the dark. He was always giving me his strength, valor and specially his love. A love so fragile and yet, so strong. He made me soar, made me fly, even though, he was just as broken as me or even more so. I didn't deserve him. But I was so selfish that I wanted him, for me. _

_"__I guess, I have to give what I offered," he said, dipping his head and brushing his lips to mine, felling the texture of my lips. I shuddered against the sensation, but held still against him. _

_"__Tease," I whispered against his lips._

_Without any notice, he dragged me to his body and kissed me. His thumb caressed the line of my jaw as he explored my mouth. My knees buckled and without breaking the kiss he steady me. I let my hands travel to the nape of his neck, felling the soft strands of golden hair and I tugged. I felt him groan and he grabbed me by the waist, placing me on wooden table. He broke the kiss trailing soft kisses on my neck, his hot breath making me shiver. "I love you, I love you…" He whispered against my neck. _

"Katniss…Katniss,"

"Peeta." I responded absently, my body going numb.

"Wake up, Katniss," I felt a pressure on my upper arms as I struggled against the abrupt force. I couldn't wake up. I didn't want to wake up, ever. It was perfect, and it was what I wanted.

"You can't let go, Katniss, please." I felt a light pressure on my lips and a warm breeze. If I was dying; I wanted to die like this. With Peeta's memories warming my cold heart, forever.

I let myself go inch by inch and suddenly; I felt a force of electricity crisscrossing inside my body. The sensation was too much that the only thing I could do was gasp for air. I felt a calloused palm against my cheeks. Befuddled; I opened my eyes and took in a pair of grey eyes looking right back at me. A tear slips from my eyes and I turn my head, trying not to look at him.

"I hate you."

"I hate you…and I love you, too, Catnip," he said.

I scrunched my face at his remark; it was typical of Gale, to appear when I was broken. It was like a windmill, you never knew when the wind was going to spin your sails. It goes around and around as the wind wanted, and then it faded to nothing. I pushed him away as I tried to stand up.

Arranging my leather jacket, I took in my surrounding, noticing that Peeta wasn't around.

"He's not here,"

I look up at him and narrow my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I could not take away the anger coating my words. He was still scrunched, balancing his frame on the balls of his feet, contemplating me.

"All you going to do is stare at me?"

Slowly he stood up, never his gaze wavering from mine. I swallowed hard and raised my chin; he wasn't going to intimidate me.

"Still feisty as old times, Catnip,"

I crossed my arms above my chest and tilted my head sideways. "If you hurt him, I…"

He didn't even let me finish, when a pressure on my lips took me by surprise. "I have to do it, at least once or in this time twice. Katniss, please, forget him. He is messed up, take me. I had been always by your side…." He took my left hand and pressed against his heart. I felt the strong steady beat under my palm. "Feel this, this doesn't lie. I burn for you."

"Gale, please. This is, no, this can't be. We don't belong together. It can't be." Dismantling myself from him; I took a step back.

Gray unblinking eyes stared back at me. His hands falling amid air, like trying to still capture me. It was like a boy attempting to catch a firefly and returning empty handed.

A shadow moved across the cavern and Peeta appeared. There was no side smile, only a frown upon his fair face. He watched Gale with anonymity.

"Are you alright." His eyes didn't waver from Gale, but the question was undoubtedly directed at me.

"Yes."

"Do you want to leave?"

I didn't have to answer; I went to his side taking in his sweet bread smell mixed with cinnamon. I stopped myself and turn to look back at Gale. He hasn't moved, still as a capitol statue.

"Gale…" I didn't want to look at him, it was painful.

"Stay with me…please…Katniss, stay with me." His voice was hoarse.

I reached for Peeta's hand, his warm enclosing me in. This was it, everything of me. Swiftly I turned and began walking with Peeta. I hear a sniffle and at the exit of the cavern, I tilted my head and saw a beautiful man kneeling, a strong man crying for me, because of me. Did I just made the right choice?


End file.
